


Spread Out Like This

by leonheart2012



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Change of pronouns, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor's a Tease, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hank is a big softie, Hank's a tease, Intersex Connor, Light Bondage, Light Wireplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, authority kink, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Hank knows Connor inside out, and Connor knows Hank inside out. They both like to tease each other, which leads to...shenanigans.There's a change in pronouns halfway through, I didn't think it would be a problem, but some people have told me they don't like it, so I'm just letting you know before you come in. Hope you enjoy it if it doesn't bother you :)





	Spread Out Like This

Connor blinked as he came back to the outside world.

“Sorry, Lieutenant, what were you saying?”

Hank sighed. “Why do you still do that? CyberLife doesn’t exist anymore.”

“I was cataloguing the events of the day. Was there something you wished to discuss?”

Breathing heavily through his nose, Hank adjusted himself in his seat. “There was something, but if you’re not paying attention...”

Immediately, Connor’s interest was perked. “I’m listening.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it, Connor. It can wait.”

Connor huffed and folded his hands in his lap, widening his eyes and working on making himself look as innocent as possible.

“Oh, no, that’s not going to work on me. Not tonight, Con. We still have work to do.”

Connor pouted. Hank loved teasing him like this. Ever since they’d become more than friends, the older man had taken to playing around with him wherever possible. He would say something that would send Connor’s preconstructions wild, then leave him hanging all day, acting as if he knew nothing about it.

Occasionally, he couldn’t resist, and they’d end up in a convenience store nearby, pressed up against each other, moaning quietly and grinding hard and fast. Today, unfortunately, was not one of those days. Connor tried to get the older man’s attention by stroking his inner thigh, but Hank was pointedly ignoring him. When they’d first started this, Connor had worried that he’d done something wrong, but the way Hank had pounded into him that night told him otherwise.

Connor leaned over his desk to whisper to Hank. “I have my vaginal attachment on today, Lieutenant.” He hoped that the image alone would be enough, but Hank still ignored him. Sighing, Connor sat back and got back to work.

He’d almost put the whole thing out of his mind when he felt Hank’s hand warm his hip. The desks made the angle awkward, so Connor wheeled himself around the two to sit at Hank’s side. Connor could still do his paperwork like this (Hank called it cheating), so no one bothered them.

Smirking, Hank touched Connor over his trousers. Connor sighed and pushed up into the touch, but Hank pulled his hand away.

“Unbuckle your belt, slut.” Hank murmured out of the corner of his mouth, and Connor was only too happy to obey.

“Yes, sir.” He whispered back, watching reverently as Hank’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his underwear.

Hank hummed in appreciation. “Wearing your lacy ones today, I see. Hoping for something?”

Connor’s only response was a muffled moan. He contemplated turning off his voice box, but knew he’d be punished for it later.

“Good girl.”

Humming in response, Connor tried her best not to look like she was going out of her mind with pleasure. Hank knew she loved the praise, and the ‘girl’ that came with it. They’d previously discussed that dick days were boy days, and cunt days were girl days.

There were a few exceptions to that rule, but Connor would have told Hank if that was the case.

As it was, Hank was doing his best to get Connor to come all over her panties. Connor was already dripping wet, her program telling her she should be panting and moaning and shaking...but she wasn’t allowed to.

Just as she was about to come, though, Hank withdrew, ending all stimulation. Connor moaned a little more loudly than she should have and bucked her hips a little, searching for that last bit to push her over the edge, but it never came.

“Go get back to work.” Hank ordered her, and she obeyed, despite her disappointment. She knew better than to disobey.

 

Three hours and twenty six minutes later, Hank logged out and motioned for Connor to follow him out to the car. Growing excited, Connor followed on his heels like a puppy.

As soon as they were both sitting in the car, Hank attached his lips to her neck, shoving his hand down into her panties again.

Now allowing the noises to fall from her lips freely, Connor sighed and pushed up a little into the touch. “Ah, Lieutenant.”

Hank pulled away from her neck and breathed heavily. “You’re such a good girl for me, Connor. Open your legs a little wider.”

Connor glowed with the praise, again obeying without question. Hank’s hand slipped down between her thighs and inserted a finger into her. Connor moaned, throwing her head back against the head rest. “Oh, yes, please...” She whispered, opening herself even wider.

“You’re such a slut.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can’t even go a few hours without wanting some attention.”

“Yes, sir.” Connor was getting closer and closer, struggling to keep her hips still. Hank added another finger into the mix and watched with delight as she squirmed.

Hank licked at her earlobe as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, quickening his pace.

When her gasps reached a crescendo, he pulled back from her again, leaving her writhing in agony. “Please, please...” She moaned, but Hank wasn’t about to cave that easily.

Whining from being left on edge yet again, Connor opened her eyes, looking pleadingly back at Hank. Hank ignored her as he started the car, but then gave her his fingers so she could suck them clean.

Delighted, Connor licked up her own juices. She was disappointed when there was nothing else for her to do, but she couldn’t wait to get home.

She eyed Hank, humming in appreciation at his appearance. He’d trimmed his beard since they’d started...fooling around, as Hank put it, and he’d cut his hair a little shorter, into a slightly more presentable style. The biggest and most appreciated change was that he was working out more, so he was now well-toned under his bit of ‘padding’.

Also changed was his style of dress. He still loved his stripy, streaky, hippy shirts, but he now wore his uniform to work – a development that Connor took pride in, as it was she who had suggested it. Of course, she’d had a little help from the sexual side of their relationship. She’d expressed an interest in being fucked by a man with authority, in both genders, and Hank seemed all too keen on the idea. Wearing it to work just seemed to add to the pleasure of wearing it in private, though.

“Stay in the car. I need to get things ready for you.”

“Yes, sir.” Connor said, happy to wait however long she had to.

Hank reached over and pulled a vibrator out of the glove box. “Remember, no coming ‘till I say so.”

Connor swallowed and nodded, taking the toy and pulling down her trousers at the same time. She pushed her panties out of the way, not bothering to take them off too, and slid the toy into her dripping pussy. Hank watched, entranced, then leaned down to suck a little at Connor’s clit.

“Good girl. Turn it up to three, then no touching.”

“Yes, sir.”

Connor watched with half-lidded eyes as Hank walked into the house and shut the door behind himself. She contemplated being naughty, but decided against it. Hank could always tell.

A few minutes later, Hank emerged and motioned for her to follow him inside. Connor was quick to obey, sending a questioning look at Hank as she entered. He shook his head slightly, and so she just closed the door. No pet play for tonight. She was almost disappointed.

“Come here, gorgeous.”

Walking with the vibrator in was a bit awkward, but she managed it, moving down the hall to their bedroom. Hank placed his warm, rough hands on her waist. “You’ve been good.” He murmured huskily against the shell of her ear, making her shiver. “If you continue, I’ll let you come three times.”

Connor moaned, leaning back into the touch, and Hank chuckled. He stripped her off, making sure to reward each inch of skin with a light kiss.

“Get on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.” He ordered when he was done.

Connor was quick to comply, scooting over the covers and spreading herself out on the sheets. She was well aware that she was practically screaming ‘take me’, but she didn’t mind; in fact, she loved it. She would never spread herself like this for anyone else, and Hank knew it, making the whole scene even more beautiful to him.

He leaned over her, tying her wrists to the bed. He knew how hard it was for her not to touch herself, so he decided to reward her by licking and nipping at her nipples, which were rock-hard. Connor threw herself around on the bed, whining at being left on edge for so long.

“Please, sir...” She begged him, and Hank almost caved.

“Not yet, baby girl.” Hank muttered against her skin, opening his own trousers to reveal his erection. Despite his ignorance of her, he’d taken every word she’d said and added it to his growing arousal, until it was so big that he was leaking almost as much as she was.

Connor didn’t say anything, but she was secretly proud of how worked up she’d managed to get him. She loved the thought of him getting off on her being edged and denied like this. It was most of the reason why she liked it.

Hank eased the vibrator out of Connor’s pussy, making her mewl in protest, but it was soon replaced by something she considered far better. Steadying himself with one hand, Hank started thrusting shallowly into Connor as she hummed in pleasure, her eyes slipping closed. She relaxed fully into the mattress, melting under Hank’s ministrations. She’d been waiting all day for this moment.

Warm lips pushed at her own, and Connor’s eyes flew open again. Hank almost never broke character – but when she looked into his eyes, she saw only love. Hank’s hand played softly with her hair as he continued moving in and out of her slowly, careful not to overstimulate her. He reached up behind her head and tugged the ropes free.

Immediately, Connor’s hands were pulling him closer, knotting in his hair.

“Connor...” Hank breathed, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Connor’s response was to wrap her legs around Hank’s waist, lifting her hips to give him better access. Hank’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, getting faster.

Connor gasped, her hands clawing down Hank’s back. She was so close…

Sensing that she was ready, Hank pushed at a compartment over her shoulder and fingered lightly at the wiring there, huffing in admiration as she _screamed_ at the sensation.

“Hank, Hank, I...”

“It’s alright. Come for me, baby.” Hank assured her, pulling her closer.

Connor didn’t hesitate; she bucked her hips as she came, voice box glitching. Hank rode out the waves, thrusting shallowly so it wasn’t too much. Connor collapsed, panting, her hands loosely cupping Hank’s still-clothed shoulders.

“You ready for some more?” Hank asked after about a minute and a half of rest.

Closing her eyes, Connor nodded. “Yes...sir.”

Hank smiled down at her. “Alright. Just relax, okay?” He pulled out of her gently, slithering down her body, stopping only once he reached her tight opening. Grinning up at her, he lowered his mouth to envelope her, holding her hips down as she tried to thrust into his mouth.

Connor moaned as Hank swirled his tongue around her clit, then sucked gently. He knew she loved it when he did that. His tongue dipped into her opening, tasting the fluids there, before coming back up to roll once more around her clit. Connor’s toes were curling in their sheets, her body straining to _move_.

“Hank...” She moaned, unsure whether she wanted him to continue or not.

Hearing the uncertainty in her voice, Hank lifted his head. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just...I want you inside me again.”

Hank hesitated. “Wanna be on top?”

Connor nodded enthusiastically. “Please.”

Rolling off Connor, Hank got himself into a more comfortable position, more than willing for his partner to fuck herself on his cock. Connor hoisted herself to rest over Hank’s erection, lining herself up before pushing down. They both moaned at the new angle, Connor settling into a fast pace off the bat. Hank held her hips steady as she impaled herself over and over, loving the sight of her enjoying herself.

After a few minutes of this, though, she began to slow. “I’m getting kinda tired.”

“Thought androids didn’t get tired.” Hank teased. Connor shot him a look, and he chuckled. “Alright. Drape yourself over the end of the bed.” Hank had, after they’d started having sex, lifted the bed a couple of inches so it was at the optimum height to fuck her while she was bent over it. The thought sent a thrill through Connor every time.

Standing behind Connor while she was like this was almost too much for Hank to handle, but he managed to keep himself in check. He pushed himself back into her tight, wet pussy and set up a punishing pace.

“Oh, yes! Hank!” Connor moaned, clawing at the bed sheets.

“Touch yourself for me, baby.” Hank grunted, revelling in the fact that Connor’s hand was immediately at her clit, rubbing desperately. He felt the brush of her fingers on every stroke, and it sent him over the edge, emptying himself into her. “I’m gonna pull out.” Hank warned her, ignoring her whine of protest and doing it anyway, before falling to his knees and sucking up all his cum.

Connor moaned, still rubbing her clit, and Hank was encouraged to keep licking himself from her insides. When he was finished, Hank nosed her fingers out of the way and attached his mouth to her clit, suckling and licking at it until she was moaning and shuddering at every slight touch.

Humming against her, Hank inserted three of his fingers into her and started searching for that place…

Connor moaned and squirted, liquid flowing down Hank’s face. He loved it, milking her even more, until she was begging him to stop.

“Good?” Hank asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Connor turned herself around and opened her arms, shuffling back up the bed a little. She let out a small ‘oof’ as Hank rested his weight on her, but welcomed him, wrapping her arms around him.

“I love you.” She whispered into his hair, and Hank let out a small huff of air that sent tingles down her cooling skin.

“I love you too.”


End file.
